A New Job, A New Love
by DeathEater'sDaughter
Summary: Hermione goes to work in the dragon reserve. She is forced to do everything with men, she is the only girl there. With her diary as her only friend what will happen when she sees a familiar face
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Hermione p.o.v.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my first day at the dragon reserve. I'm meeting my supervisor soon. Well he's not exactly a supervioser but he's the guy that checks up on me and gives me jobs to do. I can't wait to meet him. I hope he doesn't judge me because I am going to be the first girl here ever. Even the healers are men. I guess I'll get over that eventually. Here he comes. I'll write soon._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

"Are you Hermione Granger?" "Yes." "I'm Charlie Weasley. I'll show you the hut you'll be sharing with someone. And since we are all getting new huts today I don't who you'll be staying with." I nod. He leads me to a hut in silence. Does he remember me? He met me once, when I was fourteen. I think he remembers me but I don't know. And I'm too scared to ask him. "This is where you'll be staying. No one is working today because of hut relocation. I'll show you around and you'll start tomorrow." "Okay." he shows me around pointing out places as we go. Then he shows me back to my hut. "Your roommate will be in here soon. Be at the hatchery at dawn." I nod. I can't wait to get started.

_Dear Diary,_

_So I didn't get to work today because of hut relocation. At least that was what Charlie said. I don't think he remembers me or if he does and is pretending he doesn't. I guess I won't find out till later. The door just opened so I guess I have to meet my new roommate who is a guy since I am the only girl here. I'll write when I find out who it is._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

"Oh hello." I look up. "Uhm..hello...again." I can't believe it my roommate is Charlie Weasley. "Shocked are you Miss Granger?" I nod because I am speechless. He laughs. He has a wonderful laugh and I can't help but smile.

Charlie p.o.v.

"Oh hello." I say without thinking. Hermione is my roommate. Now I know she won't be late for work. She looks up. She looks oddly familiar, but I can't put a finger in how I know her. "Uhm...hello...again." The look on her face is pure surprise. "Shocked are you Miss Granger?" She nods. She is definetly speechless. I laugh. I look at her and see her smiling. Not a big one, but a small smile. It's barely noticeable but it's there. "Charlie?" "Yes?" "Do you remember me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Sad face... But I did have a couple of sandwiches today, my sister made them for me. Anyways without further ado...

/\\\\\\\\

Chapter two

Charlie p.o.v.

"What?" "Nothing never mind." She looks embarrassed. How does she know me? I get some parchment and ink but I don't have a quill. "Hermione do you have a quill? I lost mine." "Yeah." She digs in her little bag and pulls one out. She hands it to me. "Thanks." She nods and stares at the flor in silence.

Dear Ginny,

I know I don't write to you often but I felt like writing. Tell mum I am perfectly fine and not missing any limbs. And that I'm eating and not starving. I know she is worrying about me and has since the day I left for the reserve. Today we got a new trainer, a girl actually. She knows me which is weird. But she is vaguely familiar to me. Please tell me you know a Hermione Granger. I'll try to be home at Christmas time. And of Ron gives you any trouble tell him I will kill him when I get there.

Love,

Charlie

I seal the letter and send it with my owl. "Charlie?" I look over at her. "Someone is here for you." I go to the door and answer it. "Bill what are you doing here?" "Mum sent me. She said I needed to go somewhere for a few days because Fleur and I got in a huge fight and we need a break." "Oh okay. You're still married though right?" "Yeah we are." "Come on in." "Thanks." He walks in and I follow him.

Hermione p.o.v.

"Bill? Is that you?" I say when the two men walk in. "Oh hey Hermione." "Had a fight with Fleur again?" He nods. "I'm sorry Bill." "Yeah me too." Charlie looks astounded. "Yes Charlie. I know your older brother. Actually all of your brothers. He doesn't remember me Bill." An owl comes and drops a letter in Charlie's lap. From the writing on the outside it's from Ginny. "You wrote to Ginny?" he looks up at me. "How did you know?" "That's her handwriting on the outside." He looks at me like I'm crazy. "I'm hungry. Do you guys want anything?" I ask them. "Whatever you're having. Charlie and I will eat anything." "Okay." I walk to the kitchen but before I start cooking I pull out my diary and begin to write.

Dear Diary,

Charlie is my roommate but he doesn't remember me. I wish he did. Bill is here because he and his wife got in a fight again. I don't know how long he will be staying but Bill is a cool guy so he won't get on my nerves that much. Charlie looked at me like I had horns when I told him I knew all of his brothers. Oh well. I won't dwell on it too much.

Love from,

Hermione

Charlie p.o.v.

I hear Hermione banging around in the kitchen so I read Ginny's letter.

Dear Charlie,

Yes I know Hermione Granger. She is Ron's best friend and my best friend. You met her four years ago. Remember when you came home for the Quidditch world cup? She was with us. You'll get to know her eventually. As much as she is a shy bookworm once you ghetto know her she is quite fun. She plays pranks on Ron with George, she reads with Percy, she even plays Quidditch occasionally. You'll like her. Just get to know her. And I told mum not to worry but didn't say anything about Christmas. I want you to surprise her. Okay?

Love,

Ginny

Hermione comes out with sandwiches and sets them on the table. "Eat up. You're mum would kill me Bill if you came home starving." He laughs. And I can't help the smile that forms on my face. Hermione smiles too. Her eyes light up when she smiles, it's cute. "So Charlie what's Hermione doing here?" Bill asks me. "Oh uh...she's my new roommate. We had hut relocation today." "Oh okay. Well it will do you some good to have her here. She is quite amazing." I see her blush. "I'm not that amazing Bill." "Yes you are. She hates it when you compliment her but we do it anyways. George compliments her all the time. She used to go to the joke shop to help him for the day. Even helped him invent a couple of pranks." I look over at her. "Did you really?" "Uh yeah. It wasn't much just helped with some formulas was all." "Wow." She blushes again her face turning a light pink. Bill yawns. "The time change is killing me. I think I'm gonna go to bed." He stands up and stretches. "The bedroom at the end of the hall is yours for this week. I'll sleep on the couch. But next time you're here you're sleeping in the couch big brother." "Yeah whatever. Goodnight Hermione. And you too the pain of a younger brother." "Goodnight Bill." Hermione says cheerily. I can't he but think how amazing my new roommate is. She is quite wonderful.

/\\\\\\

Yay! Chapter two is done. I am on a roll. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I typed this on my new IPad. If you guys have any ideas pm me. Rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

JKR owns Harry Potter not me sadly. I'm soo soo sorry that it took so long to update. I've been really busy with studying and I've been watching Fairy Tail too much and lost track of time. Forgive me...please?

/\\\\\

Chapter 3

Charlie p.o.v.

"Charlie?" I look over at Hermione when she says my name. "Hm?" I never get to hear what she says because an alarm goes off. And it isn't a good one. "What the bloody hell is that?" Bill says coming out of the bedroom. "A dragon is out of its enclosure. I've got to go. Stay here you two." "I'm not staying here. I'm coming with you." Hermione says. "Hermione you don't know how to do this." "Yes I do. I have ridden on a dragons back before. You are not leaving me behind Charles Weasley." The fire in her eyes is scary. I walk out of the hut and she follows, at least Bill had enough to stay behind. I walk to where everyone is gathering. "What are you bringing the rookie for Char?" I'm not she followed me I want to say. "She's smart and she may be able to help." They all start whispering. I think they aren't really big on the idea of her helping because, well, she's a girl.

Hermione p.o.v.

They won't let me help because I'm a girl. This is completely horrible. It's discrimination. I will do their job and I will do it better. I mutter a spell I read about in a book. A part of the mountains lights up. So the spell actually works. "Let's split up. Go in all four directions. Charlie's group head towards the meadow. My group will take the west side, Jonathan's group will take the east. And Robert's group will go to the mountains. Go home rookie." The light has faded by now and people are forming their groups. I walk over to Charlie. "Charlie we have to go to the mountains." "We are going to search the meadow." "Draconius revelio." The light reappears over the side of a mountain. "Where did you learn that?" Where else? "I read about it in a book. Thats where you need to go." "I'm taking you with me Granger." He says and grabs a broom. Oh Merlin. Merlin's beard no. "We are partner flying Char. We don't have enough brooms." He nods as my eyes grow wider. But before I can open my mouth and walk away, he pulls me on the broom in front of him. I hate flying. I'm not a fan of heights and I hate brooms. "Ready Granger?" he says then kicks off the ground. My back slams into his chest. I feel the muscles against my spine. I feel my chest tighten. Why am I feeling this way? I start hyperventilating. We fly to the mountains and I see a gorgeous dragon. "Antipodian Opaleye. Her name is Beatrice." "Beatrice?" I say. It doesn't seem to fit her. She's beautiful. Someone shoots up red sparks to show where the dragon is. "Beatrice again?" "Sure is, mate. She loves the mountains. I think we should just build an enclosure here for her so she won't escape." A grand idea Charlie, for once you have a stroke of brilliance. "Then do it Char. I'm tired of going after her. I'll tell the boss when we get back." Charlie looks dumbfounded. I conjure the enclosure when no one's looking. One of the guys across from us nods at me and smiles. Who the hell is that? And was is he staring at me? I didn't notice that the dragon had snorted in pleasure and the fire came straight for Charlie and me. I shrinks back and hide my face in Charlie's shoulder. But he doesn't move fast enough and I get burned in the face. I grind my teeth to keep from yelling out in pain or hissing as I feel my skin burning. I hear Charlie hiss as the flames burn through his shirt and his skin starts to blister. "Can we go back now Charlie?" I whisper to him trying to sound nonchalant. "Of course." he says kindly and turns the broom around and flies back. Why is he being so kind? I'm not the greatest person in the world. You can ask anyone. I can never be good enough after what I did.

/\\\\

So that's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. Read and review please!


End file.
